Lily and James: Year 1
by GinnyWeasley09
Summary: Lily and James’s first year of Hogwarts.
1. Hogwarts Express

_Lily Evans_

"Ok Lily, are you sure you have everything?" Lily's mum was in full freak out mode, running around the house and making sure everything was in Lily's trunk and ready for Hogwarts. Her dad had already started the car and was just rolling his eyes at his wife's antics. "I think we have everything Rose", he called for the billionth time. "Let's go or Lily will be late. 

Lily stared out the window of her family car as they drove to the train station, and though about how crazy her life had become in the past few months. She had discovered that she was a witch, got invited to a school for magic, visited magical stores, bought a wand, and gotten a pet owl. Just a year ago Lily would have thought this could only happen in the books she read, but here she was, on her way to Hogwarts.

When the Evans family arrived at the train station, they already knew where to find platform 9 and 3/4, Professor Dumbledore had visited their house and explained everything to Mr. and Mrs. Evans. The platform was amazing, filled with children, teens, and parents, all carrying luggage and pets. Lily looked around anxiously, trying to find her best friend Severus. He had been the first person to tell her that she was a witch, and he told her stories about Hogwarts and just about magic in general. She saw him standing with his parents, and he waved at her. Before she went over to him and they boarded the train she said goodbye to her parents and family.

She hugged and kissed her mum and dad goodbye, promising to right to them often. Her mom was getting ready eyed as she said "Have fun sweetie, and do good with your schoolwork. Now go say bye to your sister."

Lily walked over to her older sister and said "Bye Tuney, ill miss you!" Petunia just looked at her with a scowl. "I won't, I'm glad you're going away to your kind, freak." She spat out the last word like a curse. As much as that hurt her, Lily still couldn't stop the feeling of excitement as she walked over to Severus. "Hi Lily!", he called. "Let's get on the train and get a compartment before they are all full!" She smiles and followed him, glancing back once to wave to her parents. 

Lily and Sev were sitting in a comfortable compartment, watching the beautiful hills pass by as the train sped down the track. Lily had just gotten back from changing into her robes, which she loved. They were just plain black and had the Hogwarts emblem on them. Severus had explained that they would get robes with a specific house color once they were sorted.

Sorting. The word had been in the back of Lily's mind since Severus had explained it to her one afternoon. She was nervous, what if she didn't fit in with her housemates. And she was anxious to be in the same house as Severus. He had told her all about the houses, and he was hoping to be in Slytherin. But there was something about the way that he explained the traits of that house that made her feel like she did not relate to them. Maybe she would get sorted into Ravenclaw instead, those traits seemed much more like her.

"Mind if we sit here?" Lily was snapped out of her thoughts as she heard a voice. A group of four boys were standing at the doorway to her and Severus's conpartment. "Sure, go ahead" Lily answered. "Thanks." The boy who had been talking was a tall, messy haired boy with blue eyes and black, wire framed glasses. He and his three friends all sat down. The tall boy spoke again. "Hi, my name is James Potter, and these are my friends Sirius, Remus, and Peter. Thanks for letting us sit here, all the other compartments were full." "Oh sure", Lily replied. "My name is Lily Evans, and this is my friend Severus Snape." As she spoke, she studied the other boys.

The boy that was introduced as Sirius had stormy grey eyes and shoulder length black hair. There was something in the way that he held himself that suggested he had been brought up in a wealthy family. Sitting next to him was Remus, a thin, pale boy. He had light brown hair a scars on his face and neck. He looked a bit sickly, and seemed quieter then his friends, who were chattering away to each other. The last boy, Peter was much shorter than his friends. He was a bit chubby, and seemed amazed that he was hanging out with these boys.

"So Lily, what house are you hoping to be sorted into?", James asked. "I don't really know, I'd be happy anywhere." She still didn't agree with Severus, who insisted she should be in Slytherin. "I want to be in Gryffindor!! Where dwell the brace at heart" James declared. Severus seemed disgusted. "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy" "I suppose you want to be in Slytherin then?" James said it like it was a bad thing. "What about you Sirius?" Lily asked, trying to stop Sev and James from glaring at each other. Sirius looked uncomfortable for a moment then said, "My whole family has been in Slytherin." "I thought you seemed alright!" James interjected. "Maybe I'll break the tradition." Sirius replied hopefully.

"You'd be better off following your family than hanging around with these gits" Severus said. Lily didn't know why he was so against Gryffindor. James had jumped up and aimed his wand at Sev. "Come on Sev, lets go." Lily interfered before anything happened. She didn't want a fight to break out before they even got to school. "Bye _Snivellus!" _James called out before Lily shut the door and stomped away. "How rude! Who does he think he is, just showing up and trying to start a fight." She paused and then said "But you also shouldn't have called them gits, they never would have gotten mad if you hadn't." Severus didn't respond, so she just let it slide.

**A/N **

**Hi!! I hope whoever has read this first chapter likes the story so far. Please leave a review. This is my first time publishing a story so is anyone has constructive criticism feel free to give suggestions in the reviews. I will update the next chapter tomorrow. Thanks for reading. Also, I had a problem with my formatting tool so sorry for the messed up paragraphs. **


	2. The Sorting

_James Potter_

"First years this way!! All of the first years get in the boats!" James followed behind Hagrid as he tried to herd all of the first years into a boat. His father had told him that first years rode boats up to the castle, but all the other years rode in carriages. James got into a boat with Sirius, Remus, and Peter. They had met each other in the train when some older Slytherin boys were bullying Peter, and they all came and helped.

All of the sudden, Hogwarts came into view. It was huge. None of the stories that James's parents had told him did justice to the castle. It was built up on a hill, which made it look even taller. There were a ton of towers, and they all had lights shining through the windows. The crescent moon behind one of the tallest towers made it look even prettier. James looked over to his friends, who all had identical looks of awe on their faces. James could hear kids from the other boats excitedly talking to their friends about how pretty it was, how they wish they had could show their siblings, stuff like that. He just couldn't wait to get inside.

Once inside the castle, a tall and strict looking teacher who introduced herself as Professor McGonagall was giving instructions. She told them that they would go into the Great Hall, where they would then be called, in alphabetical order, up to the sorting hat. You would put it on your head and then it would choose a house for the wearer. Easy enough.

The Great Hall was just that, great. It had four long tables, one for each house. At the end of the Hall was the table where the professors sat. "There's Professor Dumbledore.", Peter said, pointing to an old man with purple robes and a hat with stars all over it. He was smiling as he watched all of the first years file in. Then the hat at the front of the room opened his mouth (an open seam on the hat) and sang. He sang about the four houses and each of their traits, and how they all needed to work together.

Professor McGonagall walked up to the front of the room and grabbed a long scroll. She then began to call out the names of the anxious kids, and one by one the walked up to the hat and got sorted.

"Black, Sirius"

He was the third one to be called. Sirius walked up to the hat. He was acting confident, but there was a nervous glint in his eye as he sat down and Professor McGonagall put the hat on his head. There wasn't even a hesitation. As soon as the hat was on his head, the sorting hat opened it's mouth and declared Sirius as...

**GRYFFINDOR!**

Sirius beamed. James remembered their conversation on the train about his family, and guessed that they didn't get along very well. However, Sirius was the only one that was happy. The Gryffindors that he sat down with seemed uneasy, and the Slytherins were making booing noises. The Blacks were a wealthy pure blood family, and from what James knew about them, all Slytherin. Sirius's family name must have a bad reputation with the Gryffindors.

A few more names were called before someone else that James recognized. It was Lily Evans, the girl from the train. She was visibly shaking as she walked up to the stool. The hat only paused for a moment before yelling out "Gryffindor". Lily glanced over at her friend Snape, who had groaned loudly when she got sorted, before walking over to her table.

Lupin, Remus

James watched as Remus sat down and the hat was put on his head. Hopefully he would be in Gryffindor with James and Sirius. (If James got in Gryffindor, which he surely would). It wasn't long before the hat called out "Gryffindor!" Remus looked surprised but pleased as he joined Sirius at the Gryffindor table.

Next it was Lovegood, Xenophilius, Malfoy, Lucius, and McKinnon, Marlene, who got sorted into Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Gryffindor respectively. Then Peter got sorted into Gryffindor, much to his (and James's) surprise.

Finally James's name was called. He walked up to the stool and quickly sat down. When the hat was placed on his head, it felt like another mind was invading his. He heard a voice.

"_Hmm, a Potter. Let's see where to put you"_

_"_I want to be in Gryffindor, like my parents"

_"I will decide where you belong"_

_"You are loyal, that's for sure. That trait fits Hufflepuff"_

_"_I don't want to be in Hufflepuff!"

The sorting hat ignored him and moved on with its evaluation.

"_You also have a clever mind, Ravenclaw would also fit you"_

_"_Please no!!"

"_But your strongest trait is still bravery, you would do anything to help your friends."_

_"I'm going to put you in_

**_Gryffindor!"_**

He said the last part out loud. James beamed and practically ran over to the table to sit with his friends. Dumbledore said a few words and then waved his hands. Food appeared on the previously empty plates. Everyone's glasses were filled with pumpkin juice.

"Sweet!" Sirius happily rubbed his hands together, helping himself to the food. James followed quickly.

After the feast, the first year Gryffindors were lead to the portrait of the fat lady. They were told that to password was "mandrake", and then they were shown to their rooms. James was sharing a form with Sirius, Remus, Peter, and the other first year, Frank Longbottom. Since their trunks had already been put in the room, the boys simply changed and went to sleep, to tired from the days excitement to stay up any longer.

**A/N**

**Well, there's the second chapter. If there was any confusion, the italicized words were the sorting hat speaking. Hope you enjoyed and please leave a review!!!!**


	3. Lily and James: Chapter 3

"Lily! Get up!"

Lily was roused for her sleep by her new roommate and friend, Marlene McKinnon. The girl had befriended Lily last night at the feast, and now she was standing over her, trying to get her out of bed.

"Come on, we need to get ready and go down to the great hall."

Lily was suddenly wide awake. She had classes today! She needed to get up quick.

"What time is it?" Lily asked this as she jumped out of bed and grabbed her clothes.

"It's 7:45." Marlene responded. Marlene was already dressed and ready, and the other girls from their year had already left the room. Lily shut the door to the bathroom and jumped in the shower.

Which promptly sprayed freezing cold water at her.

"Cold, cold, cold!!" She stood shivering, trying to make since of the faucets in the shower. There were four of them, and each was a different color. Red, blue, purple, and pink. There were also a couple of buttons, which had picture of steam and bubbles on them.

Lily turned the dial under the red faucet a little bit, which instantly warmed the water. She then pressed the button with bubbles on it, causing soap to come from the faucet as well.

After taking a shower and getting dressed, Lily was faced with a very impatient looking Marlene. "Come on, lets go!" Lily apologized and followed behind her friend as they raced down the stairs and towards the great hall. Hopefully they would still get breakfast.

**A/N **

**Short chapter but I want to do their first class from James's POV soooo yeah. I don't know if anyone is reading this but I still like to write and try to get better. If you are reading, please leave a review!!**


	4. Potions Class

James sat down with his newfound friends in the Great Hall. They had all gotten up pretty early and spent the first part of the morning messing around and getting to know each other. Now it was finally breakfast time and James was starving.

"Wow." That was all Sirius had to say as they looked at all of the food on the table. There were biscuits, toast, cereal, and even piping hot scrambled eggs. To drink there was tea, juice, water, and of course, pumpkin juice. James put some biscuits on his plate and got a glass of pumpkin juice. He watched in amusement as Sirius heaped food onto his plate and shoveled it into his mouth, with about as much manners as a dog.

In the past few hours that he had spent with his friends, James already knew they would be friends for a long time. He had learned more about their personalities this morning. Sirius was wild and loud, and he always said exactly what he thought. From the stories he had told, it seemed like he was a prankster, just like James. Remus was quiet, but once he warmed up to the rest of the boys he was very funny. He also knew a ton about what they were going to learn, he was definitely going to be a good student. Peter was nice, but he seemed surprised every time one of them talked to him. He laughed at pretty much everything James and Sirius said, but didn't really have much input himself.

"Mr Potter."

James looked up to find the witch that he remembered as Professor McGonagall standing next to his seat.

"I have your schedule, classes start at 9:15 today, don't be late!"

James thanked her and took the schedule. He had potions first, then Defense against the Dark Arts, and last Transfiguration. He turned to Remus, Sirius, and Peter and was relieved to see that they had the same. He assumed all of the Gryffindors in their year did.

"Come on, lets start getting to class. It might take a while to find out way." Remus had just checked his watch and told them it was 9:00. They went back to their dorms and grabbed their books, then raced to class.

They arrived just in time. Remus was right, they took a few wrong turns before getting to the right classroom. Luckily, class didn't seem to have started yet. The professor was writing something on the chalkboard, and didn't notice the boys quietly slip into their seats.

"Hello class. My name is Professor Slughorn. Today we are going to be brewing a simple potion as an introduction to the class, so please find a partner and get out the ingredients written on the board. You will find the instructions to the potion on page 150 in your books."

James studied his professor as he talked. He was a middle aged, short, and bigger man. He watched the students with a smile as they gathered their materials. James decided that he liked this professor, he seemed pretty laid back.

James has already agreed to be partners with Sirius. As Sirius got the materials, James looked around at the class. They had this one with the Slytherins, and James recognized the boy from the train, Snape. He was partners with the redhead girl Lily, who had gotten mad at them on the train. James offered a smile to Lily and she just ignored him, looking back down at her textbook. Whatever, she was annoying.

"Ok Sirius, looks like we are brewing a potion to cure boils."

"Great, do we get to give someone boils then use the potion on them?" Asked Sirius. James knew he was joking, but that would actually be a pretty good prank. Maybe they should try it one day.

After they finished the potion, Professor Slughorn had them put a small amount in a bottle and put it on his desk. He then inspected all of them, assuring the students that he could find the best one just by looking at them.

"Aha!" Slughorn has grabbed one of the bottles suddenly with a huge smile. "This is the one! It says on the bottom that it was made by Severus Snape and Lily Evans. Who are they?"

Lily and Snape walked up to the front of the room, Lily's ears a bit red. "That's us Professor."

"Ah, Great. This is perfectly brewed! I wish I had a prize for you two, I'll have to get one next time."

"Oh that's fine Professor." Snape was quick to reassure the professor. He's probably trying to suck up to him while he can, thought James.

"Well, no matter. You will just have to win the next contest! The rest of you, make sure to measure everything out perfectly next time to have a better balanced potion. Class dissmised!"

"He seemed like a good teacher." Remus commented as they walked out of the room.

"Yeah, seems like we can get away with all kinds of stuff in that class!" Said Sirius excitedly.

Remus just shook his head. He already knew that it was a lost cause to try to get Sirius to calm down.

**A/N **

**Thank you to Dreamer076 for following this story! Anyone who reads this, please leave a review with any thoughts, suggestions, or things I can work on. I will update the next chapter in a few days! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Lily Evans

Lily walked down the corridor. She was on her way to meet Severus in the library, and she couldn't wait to tell him all about her day.

"Severus!" Lily walked into the library and looked around. It was amazing. More books than she had ever seen in one place. There were tables all around too, and small groups of students talking to each other or reading. She saw Severus wave to her from a small table in the corner and she rushed over to him.

"Hi Lily! How was your day?" He asked as she sat down.

"It was great!" As Lily chattered on about her classes and teachers, she pulled out some textbooks from her bag. "I wanted to talk to you about the essay we have to write for potions. The lesson was so fascinating!" Severus smiled and they happily talked about potions and their classes until dinner time.

—————————————————————————-

The Great Hall was filled with the sound of students chatting and eating when Lily and Severus walked in for dinner. They said goodbye and went to their separate tables. Lily looked around. She didn't really know where to sit.

Then she spotted Marlene talking to another girl she recognized from their dorm, and sat down next to them.

"Hey Lily," Marlene greeted her through a mouthful of food. "Where have you been?"

"Oh just in the library with Severus" Marlene and her friend looked surprised at the answer. "Seriously! In the library in the first day. We barely have any work!" The girl speaking, who introduced herself as Mary Macdonald, was a muggleborn as well. Lily just shrugged off her surprise and then changed the subject to their professors.

All of the sudden, a large blob of mashed potatoes landed in front of the girls. Looking around, Lily found the attackers, James and Sirius, the boys from the train. "Hey, what was that for?" She called out. "Sorry, didn't mean for it to hit you." The way Sirius apologized showed he obviously meant it. Marlene just shook her head. "Prats."

A/N

I know I haven't updated in a long time but I am going to try to continue this story. Please review with suggestions or criticisms or anything. Hope everyone is staying safe and healthy!


End file.
